


First Spell That Can’t Be Broken

by taormina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, James Bond (Craig movies), SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Ficlet, Hogwarts AU, Humor, M/M, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taormina/pseuds/taormina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts AU. Q is not very good at Transfiguration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Spell That Can’t Be Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick ficlet I wrote to cheer myself up last night.

James liked this guy from the moment they met, during their first shared Transfiguration lesson on an autumn Tuesday. All his professors called him Q, for his grades were _so_ stratospherically high that a new one had to be invented: Q, for ‘Quintessentially Magical’ — one better than ‘Outstanding’. Apparently, Q used his magic to do things on computers that their Pureblood professors couldn't even begin to understand. _Dangerous,_ illegal things that had very little to do with how to charm a green toad into red. 

It made being paired up with Q for a project rather exciting. 

‘I bet you can't turn that broom into a dragon,’ Bond insinuated one morning. He and Q had just finished working on their Arithmancy homework in the library, and James was feeling cheeky. The way Q would always push his hands up his hair when he felt a little nervous brought out the worst in him. 

Q’s eyes flicked to the broom in question. It looked old and mistreated. It probably wasn't even used for flying anymore, if ever. ‘And what makes you think that?’ Q wondered. He frowned and did a little shake of the head as if he felt utterly puzzled by the insinuation. 

Bond smirked. Q hated it when people questioned his magical abilities. ‘Just a feeling,’ he said, challengingly. 

‘If you’re suggesting that I don’t know my basic Transfiguration you might want to reconsider, Bond.’   

James needn't say another word; Q had already whipped out his wand and pointed it at the broom as expertly as he would when enchanting the Muggle phenomenon that was the World Wide Web. Except he got the spell a bit wrong because James looked so attractive that day, and that’s the story of how James Bond turned into a cat.


End file.
